FT Angst Week 2016
by amehanaa
Summary: Angst Nalu drabbles dedicated to FT Angst Week.
1. Silence

Natsu's footsteps slapped against the floor as he sprinted through the glaring, white hallways. Mutters and hushed voices surrounded him, but he didn't pay attention to it. He had only one thing— _person_ —occupying his mind.

He wasn't quite sure how long it had been since he first started coming here. Time was something he completely ignored; it pained him too much to think about. Every second that passed was another second closer to the day he feared most.

Natsu hadn't always thought like this, though. There was a time where he _wanted_ time to go faster, to see what the future was like. He wanted to see if it was possible if he could be happier than he currently was in the present.

And it was all because of her.

There were a lot of things that Natsu could say about her, but out of everything, what he loved most about her was her voice.

She could talk for _hours_ of everything and anything. She spoke so much to the point where she would always keep a glass of water next to her. And when she wasn't talking, she was scribbling away in her journal, not having to worry about rehydrating herself from talking too much.

The more Natsu thought about it, the more he realized that her words were what he loved about her, as well. She was the only one who spoke the way she did. The way she expressed herself was like nobody else in the guild.

It didn't matter what she talked about, Natsu could listen to her forever; as long as they were either eating or she was playing with his hair, of course.

Every day, Natsu looked forward to the time they spent together, whether they were relaxing in her apartment or wandering around Magnolia. Though if he had to choose his favorite time together, he'd definitely pick the time at their favorite diner.

He loved the way she animatedly waved her hands in the air as she spoke, the way her lips curved when she smiled, the way she tilted her head back to laugh when he said something silly.

Not only had he loved it, he missed it, too. Everything about her—he missed it.

He didn't think that something like that would happen to her. He didn't know a disease like that _existed._

The radiating lights above Natsu dimmed as he became closer to his destination. Once he entered the room and his eyes settled on her, his heart leaped into his throat. The smell of disinfectant burned his nose.

"Are you alright in there? You're so quiet," he mumbled as he sat down beside her. He reached over and rubbed small circles into the back of her cold hand. He hoped that it would soothe her, but it was more so for himself. It reminded him that she was still here with him.

"Sorry I'm a little later than usual," he said. "Things got a little hectic at the guild."

Thoughts like, _wake up already_ and _I can't stand being alone anymore_ circled around Natsu's mind, but he kept them to himself. He promised he would say happy things to her so she could someday wake up with a smile on her face.

Natsu stared at her pale throat for several moments. Things weren't supposed to be like this. She was supposed to sing, laugh, _talk_ —but she couldn't. All she could do was endlessly sleep as he wished every day that she would wake up.

Without her voice, Natsu couldn't go to sleep normally. Without her voice, Natsu couldn't go to the diner anymore. Without her voice, she wasn't herself.

Without her voice, Lucy was silent.

* * *

 **Hi, guys! This is my first time participating in one of these things, and I am super, super excited to post what I have written!**

 **I wanted to make all the prompts be one connected story, but things happened and it turned out that every _other_ one-shot is connected. :') Therefore, days 1, 5, and 7 are connected while days 2, 4, and 6 are connected. Day 3 is a lone wolf, lmao.**

 **Please, don't hesitate to review! I am really looking forward to seeing what you have to say. ~**

 **I would just like to mention that if you aren't caught up with the FT manga, please read at your own risk! I don't want to be at fault for spoiling something that I shouldn't have.**

 **Alright then, that's all from me for now. See you guys tomorrow with the next prompt being: Spellbound!**


	2. Spellbound

It hurt. Natsu was hurting her _a lot._

Only one hand was gripped around her neck, but it was enough for Lucy's throat to feel like it burning up, melting and sticking together. It felt as if claws were scratching at her throat. She couldn't breathe. She _needed_ to breathe.

"N-Natsu," Lucy croaked out weakly. Flailing and lashing her legs in the air at him, she gazed down at his crazed, crimson eyes. These eyes were no longer Natsu's—they were E.N.D's.

Damp tears stained her cheeks as she attempted to do all that she could in order to keep herself conscious. Becoming unconscious meant giving up and that was _not_ what she planned on doing. She dug her nails into his hand to pry it open, let out a soundless scream, and continued kicking her feet at him.

"Please, stop this!" she shouted out, gasping for air with each word. The edges of her vision were beginning to blur and dark spots were exposing themselves. Time was running out. She felt the fingers around her neck tense up.

"Get away from me," the demon whispered desperately. "Please, get away."

As he spoke, his hold on Lucy loosened for half a second. In that moment, Lucy took the deepest breath she could. The air pierced her lungs, but she ignored it.

"Let me go, Natsu!" she commanded with newfound strength. "Do I really mean nothing to you?!"

Her words seemed to have strike the demon because his hold wavered for another second. Lucy wasn't missing her chance this time. With all the adrenaline flooding through her veins, she swung both her feet back as far as they could go and kicked the air with all her might.

Successfully meeting with her target, Lucy was released by the demon, instantly colliding with the floor. The kick took more energy out of her than she thought it would; her head was pounding with pain. She felt paralyzed as she took in all the air that she could as though she was chugging down a glass of water. This water, however, felt far more painful to take in.

Once she began to regain her senses, she slowly lifted her head to find E.N.D. looking down at her with a hand on his chest. Soot scales slithered across his skin and his nails had grown to an unbelievable length. He was a demon.

"Natsu," she breathed out while picking herself up. Her knees were wobbling all over the place as she forced herself to stand. She was only able to stand for one moment before she did the one thing she was told not to do—get close to him. Lunging towards him, she wrapped her arms around him with all the strength she had left.

"I'm not going anywhere," Lucy spoke softly into his ear. "I'm staying right here with you."

"Don't touch me. I-I have no control right now," he protested with the same amount of despair from before. "Please, get away from me before I—"

"Pay attention to your surroundings," she instructed with a soothing voice. "This isn't you. You're Natsu Dragneel and you don't want to do this. The only thing you want to do is save your guild and go home together."

Each moment of hesitation that Natsu expressed was another moment of hope for Lucy. She refused to believe that this was E.N.D. Natsu would always be Natsu and nobody else. She was willing to say anything if it would help him get out of this spellbound daze.

Yet it appeared that words weren't enough to save him. Because as Natsu mentioned, he had no control.

And before Lucy could realize what was happening, she felt a sharp pain enter her stomach. Pulling back slightly, she stared down to her stomach to find his hand shoved inside of it and exiting through her back.

"I'm so sorry, Lucy," the demon said quietly as he felt her body go limp. As much as it pained him to, he removed his hand from her body and gently placed her on the floor. He didn't dare look at her face, it would hurt Natsu too much.

His mind was telling him that there were still more that Zeref wanted him to defeat, so his body moved instinctively while he retreated from the scene.

"I'm not Natsu," he declared firmly under his breath.

And with those words, he decided that he would never be Natsu Dragneel again.

* * *

 **And there's Day 2 for ya! I wrote this one a lot faster than I thought I would and I think it came out nicely! What do you guys think? ~**

 **See you guys tomorrow with Day 3's prompt being: Family!**


	3. Family

Every morning, Lucy began her day with the mindset that she was going to give it her all. She'd repeat those words over and over again as she brushed her teeth, combed through her hair, and dressed for the day.

After a few weeks, it became an unintentional habit. It was a good thing; it was the only thing that motivated her to start the day.

But today, she just wasn't able to. This was the day that gave her the most painful memories, after all.

Calling in her work, Lucy decided that she'd much rather spend this day in bed than tag along with Jason as his intern. She winced during the call once she revealed the news.

"You're sick on your birthday?!" Jason shouted with disbelief. "That's pretty uncool, Lucy."

"I can't help it," she replied with a fake sniff. "I'll make sure I'm healthy again by tomorrow!"

"Alright, then! Happy birthday!" he responded before disconnecting the call.

"Thanks," she mumbled although he had already hung up.

With that, she tugged the covers above her head and sank into the bed. She was able to hear faint voices and carriages from outside her window. No matter how early it was, Crocus was always bustling with people.

But Lucy simply wasn't in the mood to be a part of that today. She wasn't in the mood to socialize—not even to her celestial spirits. Aquarius' missing presence would be too much to handle today.

She hadn't spoken to anyone from the guild since it disbanded. She'd been too busy since she became Jason's intern. Just like everyone else, she was walking on her own path. Yet lately, she started to want to see them again.

That was a lie. Lucy had always wanted to see them since the very beginning. That was why she decided to become a reporter; it was the easiest way to keep track of everyone's movements. However, she wasn't sure if it was easy for _them_ to see _her._

Was she doing enough? Was she making as big as an impact as everyone else?

These taunting thoughts endlessly circled around her mind while she remained in her apartment, subconsciously listening to the voices from outside. Secretly, she was hoping she'd recognize one of them from a time where she was truly her happiest.

Lucy couldn't deny the fact that the only thing she was looking forward to today was eating the cake she bought herself. Surprisingly, it ended up brightening her mood more than she thought it would. She picked out the color, the design, and the words. Originally, it was her mother's job, then it was her father's, which became passed down to her guild mates, and with how everything turned out, it was her responsibility now.

Without her parents or the guild, there wasn't anyone to depend on anymore. It was just her, her spirits, and her journal. Nobody else.

Lucy lit the candles she placed on the cake. Her chest began to ache as she stared at the candle's flickering flame. It would had been nice if Natsu was here to be mesmerized with the candle along with her.

Despite the fact her pink guild mark was still stamped on her right hand, it was getting harder and harder to believe that the guild would reunite like she hoped. The dreams of everyone getting together again were becoming distant.

Lucy took a deep breath, closing her eyes to make her wish.

Maybe she shouldn't give up on the thought of Fairy Tail getting back together. Maybe— _just maybe_ —she would have a family once again.

She released her breath, blowing out all of the candles. The smell tickled her nose.

"Happy birthday to me," she whispered to herself.

But until her family reunited, she was going to enjoy this cake that tasted just as sweet as the memories of Fairy Tail that replayed in her head every night as she fell asleep.

* * *

 **Day 3 complete, 4 more prompts to go! Honestly, I was sort of stuck as to what to write for this prompt... I hope it's not too obvious haha.**

 **If you see a resemblance to this drabble and FT chapter 418, then you're right. ;-)**

 **I will see you guys tomorrow with Spellbound's next part: Smothered!**


	4. Smothered

It wasn't his fault. He couldn't have known.

He couldn't have known Zeref had the power to smother him with his magic like this. He couldn't have known he wouldn't be conscious of it all.

It wasn't his fault.

He loved Lucy. He loved his guild mates. He loved everyone. He didn't mean it.

Vibrant red was the only color he could see through his blurred vision. No matter where he focused his eyes, there were only blood and lifeless bodies. His body felt like it was surrounded in flames; he wasn't surprised to find soot slithering across the scales on his arm.

He couldn't tell where he was or what he was doing as his new, improved body allowed him to jump to higher levels of Zeref's castle without even blinking. His sharp senses were too surreal—it was as if he was watching himself from afar. Was this even him?

Who was he right now?

"You're here early," a voice commented behind him. "How do you feel?"

"Weird," he answered plainly, turning around to meet up with Zeref. He was confused as to why their crimson eyes matched. Had they always been like that?

"Where am I? Why am I here?"

"Because you want to be, of course," Zeref replied. "After a little convincing by me, you willingly decided to join me and fight by my side. Don't tell me you forgot already?"

"Looks like I have," he muttered, more to himself. "Zeref, how do I look like to you?"

A small, malicious smile appeared on Zeref's lips. "You look like my brother."

Though he didn't understand why, the demon's stomach flipped upside down. Something— _someone_ —deep in his mind was telling him this was _not_ right. Something was wrong here.

"Brother?" he echoed, dumbfounded. "We're brothers?"

"We always have been. Come on now, we have more to do to that useless guild. The war is almost over, Natsu," Zeref beckoned the boy with a wave his hand.

"N-Natsu?" he stuttered out, his feet nailed to the floor. The name left a bitter taste in his mouth. "I-I'm not—I _am_ Natsu."

Suddenly, the demon felt a jab of pain in his chest, opening his mouth to release a scream that he seemed to have been suppressing. He dropped to the floor with his body jerking in all directions.

"Oh, this is no good," Zeref frowned, viewing the struggling demon on the floor. "Don't fight this, Natsu. You don't want to do this."

"G-Get me out of here!" Natsu howled, scratching the floor and clutching at his chest. "I don't want to kill anymore!"

"It's a little too late for that. You killed every last one of your guild mates," Zeref stated.

"I didn't kill anyone!" he growled, refusing to believe it. Now, his internal body felt like it was on fire. He felt as if _everything_ inside of him was disintegrating.

Images of his guild mates flashed through his mind. Was it true? Had he really killed his guild mates? Did that mean he killed Lucy, too? Why couldn't he remember anything he'd just done? Why couldn't he _move?_

"You're not in control, Natsu. I am," Zeref proclaimed evenly. "Now, get up. It's time for you to finish what you're here for."

On cue, all the pain in Natsu's body came to an abrupt pause. He gazed up at the ceiling with heavy breaths, feeling all his senses slip through his fingers. He had no control of his movements as he pushed himself up and trailed behind Zeref to finish up the killing that was left to do.

He couldn't have known. It wasn't his fault.

Or was it?

* * *

 **What do you guys think? :-) I honestly really like the way this came out omg. This is sort of out of my normal writing style and it's a nice change of pace.**

 **See you guys tomorrow with Silence's next part: Past!**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**


	5. Past

Lucy knew what was happening to her body. She knew since the day she received her first sore throat.

"You have a sore throat because you talk so much," Natsu teased, though it was slightly on the edge of scolding.

"I usually get allergies around this time," she assured while waving her hand in dismissal. "And I don't talk too much! You're the one who won't be quiet!"

"You should start having some water beside you now," he remarked jokingly.

"I should, shouldn't I?" she mused the idea. It wasn't until she began to cough a few times when she decided that today would be the day where she started.

"Get better soon, okay?" Natsu leaned against his hand, lazily sipping on his drink.

"I'll try my best," she replied with a smile before taking her first sip of water.

Despite this, Lucy knew she wasn't going to be better anytime soon. She could feel it—the permanent lump in her throat. It wasn't going anywhere.

"Luce, you've been coughing for weeks. Have you seen a doctor yet?" Natsu asked cautiously one day as they ate their dinner together.

"They said it's a bug going around," Lucy responded simply. "If I keep taking this medicine, I'll be fine in no time!"

"Well, tell the medicine to hurry up and do its job," he muttered impatiently.

"It's doing the best it can," she giggled in amusement.

That wasn't right. She hadn't gone to a doctor yet or taken any medicine; she didn't need to. All of it would be useless, anyway. The survival rate for the disease was too low.

As the days went by, it was becoming more obvious to Lucy and Natsu that this was _not_ just a bug. After Lucy woke up one morning to find her voice had diminished to a hushed whisper, she realized she wasn't going to be able to keep it a secret anymore.

Meeting Natsu at their favorite diner and sitting at their table, she folded her arms and took a deep breath. Her heart leaped into her throat with anxiety.

"Are you alright?" Natsu blurted out, noticing her grimace.

"I'm sick," Lucy revealed bluntly.

"How sick?" he frowned in confusion. "You've been sick for a few months already."

"Terminally sick," she said, feeling as though she was going to faint any second now. She wasn't feeling like this because of her condition; she was feeling like this because she was afraid of how Natsu would react.

"I don't have very long to live," she mentioned quietly.

Natsu's eyes slowly widened. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I know things aren't going to end well, and I didn't want you to think about it," she explained. She couldn't keep herself from anxiously bobbing her legs under the table. "I want you to forget about me once I'm gone."

"It's going to be impossible for me to forget about you," he refused immediately. "I think about you every minute of the day, you know?"

"D-Don't wait for me," she stammered out. "I'm not worth it." She swallowed thickly, forcing out her final words. "Make me your past, not your future."

The disbelief on Natsu's face was enough to make Lucy's chest throb. She tried her best to ignore it, wishing that he would make this easier on both of them and just accept it.

But of course, this was Natsu she was talking about.

"You're worth every second, Luce," he stated firmly. "You're my past, my present, and my future. There's nothing that's going to change that."

The buzz of voices that surrounded them were being entirely tuned out. In this moment, it was just the two of them sitting together.

"Don't force yourself," she whispered out. By now, her voice was so faint, she was surprised Natsu could still hear her.

"You don't force yourself either," he instructed. "Get healthy and well soon, alright?"

Lucy nodded although she knew it would be a miracle if things worked out. It was too late—she didn't have a chance. But even then, she couldn't help but cling onto the silver lining of things.

"Let's go now," Natsu said while surging out of his seat.

"Where do you want to go?" she asked curiously. Goosebumps rose on her skin when he held onto her hand as they left the diner.

"Anywhere," he replied with a shrug. "It doesn't matter, right? As long as we're together, everything is fine."

Lucy smiled, nodding in agreement. They could be hanging out in her apartment or strolling around Magnolia and she'd still be having the time of her life.

And Lucy was sure that she would continue to love every moment together whether it was the past, present, and future.

* * *

 **Yay, and there's day 4! Now you all know what was going on during Silence and there's still more to this little angst story ;-) It'll be fun!**

 **All your reviews are really making me happy and I can't tell you guys how much I appreciate it. It means so much to me.**

 **Thanks for reading so far, and see you tomorrow with Smothered's next part: Nightmare!**


	6. Nightmare

More screams. More blood. More death.

It wouldn't stop. No matter where Natsu looked, it was always there. Even if he forced himself to turn away, he could still hear screams echoing in his ears.

Was he dreaming? Was this really happening?

"Natsu, what are you doing? Keep going," Zeref commanded beside him. "You won't stop until everything is finished."

Natsu nodded submissively, shutting his eyes when he came into contact with another person. There wasn't anything he could do to stop himself from obeying Zeref's orders and killing anyone who was in his way. Every step and every breath Natsu took was being controlled by one person—Zeref.

By the wicked smile on Zeref's face, Natsu could tell that the war was coming to an end. And if it was ending, that meant that everyone in Fairy Tail and their allies were killed. Natsu didn't dare look down at the bodies that surrounded him; it would hurt him too much.

No matter how hard he tried to get out of Zeref's control, it was no use. It was as though his limbs were attached to strings and Zeref was merely tugging at them from above.

It wasn't until he released a grunt of frustration when he realized that there was _one_ thing that Zeref wasn't in control of. Natsu was surprised it took him this long to figure out. Perhaps he still had a little more fight left in him, after all.

"Everyone, I'm sorry," he began breathlessly. "You have no idea how awful I feel right now."

Natsu's chest clenched as he met up with another person. Once again, he forced his eyes shut and tried his best to ignore their screams.

"I didn't want to do this, but I know it's my fault," he continued. "For killing every person that I did, it's all my fault. I'm so sorry for everything that I've done."

It felt as if Natsu was speaking to no one, but the more he spoke, the more he could sense everyone listening to him, giving him a chance he didn't deserve anymore. He wanted to make all of his words count. Taking in a deep breath, his words flowed out of him all at once.

"Master, I'm sorry for not listening to you. I wish I listened to everything you said.

"Erza, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I wish I didn't raise my voice like that to you.

"Gray, I'm sorry for being such a jerk before we separated. I wish I hadn't said those things to you.

"Happy, I'm sorry for forcing you away from me. I wish I didn't underestimate you.

"Lucy, I'm sorry for everything I did to you. I wish I could take back all of it."

Natsu wasn't paying attention to what he had been doing as he apologized to his guild mates. Maybe it was because his blurry vision, maybe it was because he was too focused on getting everything off his chest.

He stopped, quickly glancing at the dozens of corpses which surrounded him. His breathing was heavy as blood dripped off his hands.

Had he gone on a rampage?

"Amazing, Natsu! You ended the war!" Zeref proclaimed behind him, clapping with approval.

"I ended the war?" Natsu echoed cautiously.

"I was a little skeptical from what happened before, but I always knew you had it in you," Zeref stated. "Because of you, everyone's dead. Every last one of them."

Natsu's hands began to tremble as the words sank in. This was it—there was nobody left.

Were all his previous words in vain? Who was he apologizing to? Had anyone been listening?

Oh, that was right. There was nobody left. There wasn't a guild, a family, _anyone_ to go back to anymore.

And just like that, it was him, Zeref, and the memories of this day that Natsu would surely regret.

This was no nightmare. This was reality.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap for this little angst story! :') I actually just realized that I've never written anything E.N.D related... What did you guys think? I probably could have done better, but it wasn't bad for the first attempt, right?**

 **Your reviews are honestly priceless and I love all of your emotions! It makes me feel like I'm doing something right! Really, I need these confidence boosts because school is really bringing me down...**

 **If any of you are taking AP Music Theory, I understand your pain and good luck on sight singing because I _need_ it. If any of you are taking AP Biology, good luck! Tell me what the answers are because I won't be able to take it until May 20 lmao. **

**And for the people who don't know what AP is, consider yourself blessed! Be happy an exam like this doesn't exist where you live!**

 **Okay sorry I vented on you guys but I just really needed this and I'm slowly falling apart and I've gotten to the point where all I'm doing is run on sentences and jfc I have an AP English exam next Wednesday how am I going to do this if I can't even write a non-run on sentences let alone punctuate them**

 **ALRIGHT NOW I'M DONE HAHA, see you guys tomorrow with the final prompt: Fairy Tale! Thank you so much for reading!**


	7. Fairy Tale

When they were together, everything was perfect.

The dates, the weather, the conversations—everything. Everything was perfect, like a fairy tale.

Lucy anticipated each and every moment she spent with Natsu, whether they were lounging around in her apartment all day or strolling through the streets of Magnolia all night. Not only was the time they spent together perfect; Natsu was, too.

So when Lucy received a call by Natsu one morning, her heart naturally leaped into her throat with excitement. She smiled as she connected the call, loving the sound of his voice over the phone.

"Where do you want to go today?" she asked.

"Anywhere you want!" he replied easily.

She paused, thinking about how many options there were. How long had it been since they'd been on a date? She wanted to make this one special.

"Let's go out for breakfast," she suggested. "Then, we can go see if there's anything going on in Magnolia today!"

"Sounds good to me. I'm already outside your apartment, so hurry up or I'm barging in again!" he proclaimed. Before she had the chance to respond, he disconnected the call.

Knowing fairly well that Natsu was serious, Lucy hurriedly became dressed. Skipping down the stairs three at a time, she greeted him with a large grin at the front of her apartment.

"You got lucky this time," he teased as they made their way to their favorite diner.

She giggled in response. "It's all about the timing!"

It didn't take long for them to reach the diner and order their breakfast. As always, Lucy couldn't keep her laughs to herself as Natsu spoke through his full mouth. He was always making her laugh, no matter what mood she was in.

After breakfast, the couple lazily went around Magnolia without any destination in mind. With their hands interlocked, they allowed the sun to guide them without getting bored once. As long as they were together, everything was fine.

Which was what Lucy thought until she realized—something was _off._ She couldn't quite put her finger on it until she noticed Natsu's movements.

Had he always walked with such a bounce in his step? Had his scarf always been draped to the left? Had his guild mark always been so low on his arm?

It was then when Lucy's world became dull, all of the warmth inside of her vanishing in an instant. The hand that was wrapped around hers was no longer comforting. She felt nauseous from breakfast.

How had she forgotten so easily? All of this wasn't real.

Natsu paused, hearing a subtle skip of heartbeats. He gazed up at the small screen in front of him, noting the jagged line of the heart monitor. His heart leaped into his throat.

"What are you thinking about, Luce?" he asked softly, reaching over and rubbing small circles into the back of her hand. It was cold as always; nothing new.

"How long has it been since I've heard your voice?" he whispered, his voice barely audible over the constant beeping of machines that surrounded her.

It had been three months since the day Lucy fell into a coma. Three months ago, she was Natsu's fairy tale. All Natsu wanted was to resume his fairy tale with her as soon as he could, so until then, he had no intention to leave the spot beside her.

Though he had to admit, he was getting slightly impatient. He just wanted some sort of communication, like her thoughts.

Whatever she was thinking, Natsu secretly hoped he may be the reason why her heart jumped every once in a while. If not, that was okay, too.

"You have a delicious breakfast waiting for you, so wake up soon or I'm going to eat it," he said. He smiled to himself as her heart rate eventually returned to its normal pace.

It wasn't that his fairy tale with her had ended; it was on a short hiatus. And once his fairy tale resumed, Natsu was going to make sure that it lasted long enough that it wouldn't even need an epilogue.

* * *

 **And that concludes my submissions for FT Angst Week! This is personally one of my favorite prompts and it was actually the first one I wrote.**

 **I'd just like to thank you all again for reading! It seriously means a lot to me, and I had a lot of fun updating every day for you guys. ~**

 **I'm hoping to update DWTD in a couple of weeks (this coming week is going to be crazy ahh) but after this week, I'll definitely start writing it again! It's almost been one year since I've started it omg. And can you guys believe two days ago made _two years_ since I started SL? Seriously, time flies.**

 **Well, that's enough for me. Hope you guys enjoyed this angst fest and hope to see you again soon someday! :-)**


End file.
